Manzanilla y Rosas
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: Universo Alterno. Madara le estaba sonriendo. Le sonreía. Alois era rubio, con ojos azules, igual que él. Y obviamente…era menor. Algo en esa combinación definitivamente no le gustó. "Mira y te mato". Crossover. MadaDei/Alois. One-Shoot.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes mencionados pertenecen a Kishimoto. Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes son propiedad de Yana Toboso. Tan solo un Crossover sin ánimo de lucro. Solo falta que vengan los de la S.O.P.A y me censuren.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno. Crossover. Crack! Posible OoC_. ¡Mirad lo fail que son mis historias, por Dios!_

* * *

><p><strong>Manzanilla y Rosas<strong>

—Odio salir de compras contigo, uhn.

Odiaba, de hecho, hacer muchas cosas con él. Básicamente, casi todas. _Todas_, en realidad. No había nada que hiciera de buena voluntad con el azabache y debía tenerlo claro. ¿Para qué mentirle? ¡Entre más se lo dijera mejor! Así no se haría tontas conclusiones de que por el tonto hecho de vivir juntos, dormir juntos y estar prácticamente todo el día juntos —sin contar las horas que él estaba estudiando Artes Plásticas en la Universidad y el otro dirigiendo su compañía de perdedores— eran "pareja" o algo así. ¡Por supuesto que no!

Ellos, básicamente no eran nada. Y eso era básicamente porque lo odiaba.

No lo contrario. No sentía todo lo opuesto. _No_.

Para nada.

—Ah, ¿qué? ¿Decías algo? Lo siento, creo que me estaba perdiendo en la belleza de tu cabello y no escuchaba —la respuesta del Uchiha lo hizo entrecerrar los ojos, mirándolo de reojo de mala gana, casi gruñéndole con la mirada mientras este sonreía con toda la galantería y autosuficiencia alguna vez poseída—. Pero supongo que un "yo también te amo" sirve de respuesta. Así que allí lo tienes.

— ¡Quien ha dicho tal cosa, uhn! —rugió enseguida, cruzándose de brazos de forma brusca sobre el pecho, echándose hacia atrás la mochila artesanal en la cual tenía algunos cuadernos con dibujos de su última clase y arcilla para moldear. _Ese idiota_ —. Y ponme atención cuando te hablo o te golpearé, uhn.

—Sí, sí. También te amo.

Madara rió abiertamente cuando el menor le dirigió otra mirada nada grata, crujiendo los nudillos con intención de hacer verdad su advertencia. _Ugh_. A veces se preguntaba, sinceramente, cómo había terminado enredado en las viles redes de ese tipo. ¡Él solo era la víctima en aquel lugar! El principal perjudicado y también directo afectado. Era simplemente increíble. Y sí, se lo preguntaba seguido. Como aquella mañana en que el resto de sus clases habían sido canceladas y el Uchiha al enterarse había decidido ir a recogerlo para llevarlo a casa de regreso.

De camino hacia esta, inventó que tenía que comprar algo en el centro comercial.

_Inventó_, pues el de ojos azules sabía bien que solo se trataba de una mentira. Cómo si no lo conociera suficiente. Si quisiera comprar algo mandaría a alguno de los idiotas que trabajan para él en su empresa, como a Itachi —ese tipo que era familiar del hombre que caminaba a su lado, de alguna manera, en algún grado que poco le importaba. Le caía mal y era todo lo que sabía; ¿Quién tragaría a tal amargado? Pft; para colmo tenía que soportar verlo más de lo que podría aguantar porque al parecer intentaba flirtear con uno de sus maestros en su Universidad. Sasori. Y encima parecía que el pelirrojo le hacía caso, _iagh_. Insistía. _¿Quién tragaría a tal amargado?_— o al tal Pain, a quien una vez se enteró había enviado a recoger su ropa de la lavandería o a comprar los víveres que consumían en casa — ¡Habría que ser descarado para ordenar eso y muy tonto para obedecerlo!—. Por eso sabía que mentía.

—Dime para qué vinimos aquí, uhn —exigió el rubio mientras seguía con los brazos cruzados—. Sé bien que no necesitas nada. Si solo es un truco para alguna de tus ideas retorcidas te juro que me iré y tendrás que buscarte un lugar para dormir hoy pues no te dejaré entrar, uhn —amenazó alzando una ceja, sin importarle que la casa casi pent-house fuese en realidad propiedad de Madara al igual que todo lo que se encontraba en su interior.

—Eres tan malo Deidara, ¿me dejarías dormir en la fría intemperie? —preguntó con voz muy falsa y victimizada el azabache. Teatralmente falsa. Le jodía que ni siquiera se esforzara en tomarle en serio—. Anda, hasta tú sabes que soy muy guapo para hacerme dormir en el sillón.

— ¡No eres, uhn! ¿Y quien habló del sillón? ¡Dormirías en el piso junto a la puerta!

—Eso no era lo que pedias hoy en la madrugada~…—siseó con voz divertida, causando que el rostro del menor empezara a adquirir ciertos colores, pero justo cuando Deidara abrió los labios tras tomar una buena bocanada de aire para ponerlo es su maldito lugar, una tercera voz interrumpió.

—Disculpe _señor_, lo he visto de lejos hace un rato y supe que _realmente_ no podía irse sin probar _esto_ —canturreó una atractiva voz frente a ellos, causando que ambos giraran a mirar hacia su nuevo interlocutor, quien al encontrar sus azulados ojos con los negros de Madara compuso una coqueta sonrisa irresistible para quien fuera—. Espero no molestar —agregó enseguida, alzando una ceja, llevándose una mano a la cintura.

Madara parpadeó por un segundo, quedándose en blanco por una milésima de segundo antes de reaccionar, regresando la sonrisa que le había sido regalada, gesto que causó que el más pequeño de los tres se relamiera el interior de su labio inferior.

_Le gustaba la sonrisa del Uchiha_.

Muy por el contrario, la primera reacción de Deidara fue abrir los ojos, recorriendo con la incrédula mirada el _muchachito_ desvergonzado y _pobremente vestido_ que tenía en frente, con una camisa de mangas cortas y algún tipo de intento fracasado de shorts —porque ni siquiera a llegar a eso, debían ser algo así como la decima parte de unos shorts, pensó el ligeramente irritado rubio—, dejando las delgadas piernas del chico al descubierto.

¿Su madre dejaba que saliera así vestido a la calle? Hmmp, sinceramente.

Pero hubo algo que le inquietó más que la vestimenta del menor; la idea general le golpeó de frente, cuando dejó de despreciar con los ojos la forma en que estaba vestido. Cuando le miró todo en conjunto lo comprendió, como una bofetada imaginaria que le hizo caer en cuenta de algo que usualmente consideraría idiota y sin sentido.

_Era rubio y tenía los ojos azules_.

Como él.

Sus ojos notaron enseguida como los labios del chico se curveaban, entendiendo enseguida el porqué. Madara le estaba sonriendo. _¡Qué demonios!_

Le sonreía. Y era rubio, con ojos azules, igual que él. Y obviamente…era menor que él.

Algo en esa combinación no le gustó.

—En realidad vamos de prisa,…_niñito_ —fue la primera palabra que se le ocurrió para describir al rubio frente a sí, alzando una de sus perfiladas cejas con obvia mala leche. Porque, en realidad no era verdad, y no tenía nada de sentido mentir. _Solo sabía que tenía que hacerlo_. Debía mentir, jalar al idiota Uchiha lejos de allí y seguirle diciendo que lo pondría a dormir en la calle aquella noche—. Así que gracias, _pero no gracias_, uhn—y aunque de hecho la frase incluía parámetros de buena educación, el tono usado por Deidara no dejaba más que pura y sincera grosería.

No le importó en lo más mínimo.

—Andando, uhn —miró de refilón a Madara, pero antes de poder tomarle del brazo y jalarle de manera sutil y no tan obvia, la mano del chico se adelantó, tomando la muñeca de Madara para atraerle en su dirección con una nueva sonrisa encantadora.

—Acaba de llegar una nueva fragancia a nuestro local de perfumes, y estoy seguro de que le encantará —aseguró, con sus ojos color cielo clavados en los negros de Madara, antes de dirigirle una fugaz mirada hacia el rubio mayor en un silencioso. "_Si te quieres largar bien puedes irte solo_", antes de tirar sin problema de la extremidad del Uchiha, mirándole de un modo muy diferente a como lo hizo con el Universitario—, _¿le gustaría?_

Deidara, al lado del azabache, se erizó como un gato al escuchar el tono utilizado. ¿Cómo era…? No, vamos, claro que no. No era posible que ese enano se le estuviera insinuando al mayor. Debía tener ¿Cuántos?…unos…pftt, ¿_siete_? Solo eran ideas tontas que se hacía.

—Uhm, suena interesante, en realidad mi perfume está por terminarse —comentó en tono pensativo mientras se llevaba la mano derecha al mentón, asintiendo, como si lo analizara. Giró entonces hacia su rubio de diecinueve—. ¿Vamos Deidara? Después de todo, como te cancelaron las clases, no tenemos mayores cosas que hacer.

—Pero tienes que comprar algo, uhn —gruñó este en respuesta, apretando un poco los dientes ante el hecho no solo de que se aceptara si no por dejar que le tomara del brazo.

No le importaba en realidad, no, nada. Pero…uno no se tomaba la mano de los extraños. Era cosa de…etiqueta, y esas cosas.

—Tal vez podríamos comprar perfumes, ¿no? —el artista rodó los ojos, deseando golpearlo—. Además, —sonrió de lado—, si son nuevos mucho mejor. ¿Verdad~…? —dejó el espacio vacío, esperando a que el menor lo llenara con su nombre.

—Alois.

—Bien, Alois. Veamos lo que tienes —escuchó un zapateo a su lado, impaciente y ligeramente enojado—. Hablando de perfumes, _por supuesto_.

Alois rió de forma suave y algo ronroneante, mojándose de nuevo los labios con la lengua.

—Claro que si, será todo un placer —juntó ambas manos, soltando así el brazo del mayor, aplaudiendo un par de veces antes de girar sobre sí mismo para caminar en dirección al local de perfumería, con Madara caminando tras este sin problema y Deidara refunfuñando ante la idea, soltando suaves "Vamos a perder el día oliendo perfumes, que divertido".

La tienda era grande en comparación con otras, y parecía muy elegante y atrayente. Tenía colores morado y lila por todas partes, sin mencionar que había varias bandejas para tomar el té a lo largo del mostrador largo, tras el cual había un chico de cabello que combinaba con la decoración del lugar al ser morado por igual. Tenía un rostro prácticamente inexpresivo, un delantal blanco y un gafete que colocaba "Thompson" en letras elegantes y alargadas. Los ojos del empleado solo se fijaron en el menor de los tres al ingresar, como si el hecho de que hubieran posibles compradores no le importara en lo más mínimo.

Ni siquiera les saludó.

El menor canturreó entre dientes mientras caminaba casi contoneándose en dirección al mostrador para tomar un frasco color negro y dorado. El Uchiha caminó por el lugar, mirando los diferentes perfumes y fragancias del lugar al tiempo que Deidara permanecía en el costado opuesto aun haciendo cara de pocos amigos, asegurándose que aquel plan le parecía literalmente ortero por el simple hecho de que no necesitan perfumes y…si…era una pérdida de tiempo. Era todo. Por eso estaba enojándose.

Alois, luego de tomar el frasco en sus manos giró hacia Madara, siguiéndolo con la mirada de arriba a abajo antes de avanzar hacia este. Simplemente, sabía lo que le gustaba a primera vista. Y él _siempre_ conseguía aquello que le atrajera, fuera lo fuera.

O quien fuera, por supuesto.

—Aquí esta —llamó la atención del Uchiha, y por descontado del otro rubio, quien le miró desde lejos, tomando un perfume cualquiera para fingir interés en este. El más pequeño se acercó al mayor, sin dejar aquella sonrisa ni de casi comérselo con descaro con los ojos, mientras Madara ni siquiera parecía notar ese hecho o pretendía no hacerlo.

Cualquiera que fuera la razón, solo logró enojar un poco más a Deidara, quien soltó el frasco sin cuidado sobre el mostrador —casi rompiéndolo— para enseguida tomar otro al tiempo que el otro de ojos azules aplicaba un poco del perfume en la piel de Madara.

Alois se empinó para poder tener más acceso al cuello ajeno, dejando más al descubierto las torneadas y atractivas piernas blancas. El de delantal sintió su mirada brillar. Ah~, un día de estos se pondría una peluca y se fingiría un cliente. Sí, eso, exactamente. El menor olfateó un par de veces, antes de abrir los ojos y sonreír de forma coqueta.

—Realmente le queda bien, señor —susurró, antes de apoyar las manos sobre el traje negro de tela importada. El azabache le miró con tranquilidad, casi sonriendo de lado.

—Señor suena bastante mal. No soy tan mayor —comentó con descaradéz y tranquilidad—. ¿Qué tal Madara? Es nombre genial que le escuché a un tipo guapo el otro día y me parece que lo empezaré a usar como mío.

Alois sonrío, aun muy cerca de su rostro. Deidara, al otro lado del puesto, empezó a hacer más presión de la necesaria sobre el frasco de cristal pensando que tan ilegal sería golpear a un menor de edad. Lo máximo que podría hacerle sería echarlo del lugar, ¿no? Bufó, mirando en otra dirección. "_Mocoso exhibicionista, uhn_" pensó, tensando los labios.

Ese crio no le agradaba para nada, ya lo tenía decidido.

No por nada en especifico, ni porque el que se acercara más de a cuenta y tocara más de lo permitido al otro. No. Para nada. ¿A él qué? No le interesaba. Solo era vergonzoso ver los métodos que algunos tenían que usar para vender.

Era patético y le daba lástima verlo, era todo. Porque casi juraba que hacia un segundo su camisa no dejaba ver un poco de su abdomen.

Aparte de eso, _nada._

—Sí, la verdad huele bastante bien —admitió el Uchiha, aspirando un poco de la fragancia recién aplicada, aunque se e confundía un poco con la que desprendía naturalmente el menor de los rubios. Olía a rosas; a rosas y algo más que no lograba identificar del todo, era un olor fuerte y penetrante. Muy diferente al olor natural de Deidara, manzanilla pura y concentrada. Era obvio que aunque ambos chicos tuvieran características físicas parecidas —características que, no mentiría, eran su debilidad—, olían y también se comportaban muy, pero muy diferente.

Vio a Deidara mirar los tarros de perfume con poco interés, casi deseando volarlos en pedazos al romperlos. Casi sonrió ante esa imagen.

¡Había que ver lo fácil que lograba enfadarse~! Se regodeó internamente.

— ¿Lo comprara? —Alois colocó ambas manos en su cintura, contoneándose suavemente ante la negra mirada del mayor. Oh sí. Deidara _nunca_ se comportaría de ese modo.

— Puede ser…tendría que compararlo con otros…pero dime… ¿no eres un poco menor para trabajar aquí? —Preguntó el Uchiha, mientras pasaba sus ojos despreocupadamente por los estantes a su alrededor, en tono conversador y amigable—. ¿Cuántos años tienes Alois?

El universitario rodó los ojos. Claro, que se volviera amigable con los desconocidos. Zapateó, demostrando su creciente impaciencia. Quería irse. Los intensos olores de aquel lugar empezaban a darle una terrible jaqueca. _O tal vez era el hecho de ver a ese niñato exhibicionista caminar a sus anchas como el Rey de Roma_.

El rubio menor dio una vuelta alrededor de Madara, caminando en círculo para verlo desde distintos ángulos, aun con el perfume en mano. Lo dejó a un lado sobre el mostrador y apoyando ambas manos en este se subió sin problema para sentarse en el mismo.

— ¿Cuántos crees que tengo? —preguntó el Trancy de regreso, mientras cruzaba la pierna derecha una vez acomodado sobre el mostrador. Deidara sintió un tic nervioso casi instalarse en su ojo izquierdo. Suficiente, ¡_suficiente_! Un solo centímetro más de piel descubierta y alguien amanecería con un lindo morado en su infantil rostro. El rubio mayor giró a mirar a Madara, observándole casi de forma espeluznante, casi retándolo a bajar la mirada de los ojos de Alois.

El azabache lo vio a lo lejos en los ojos del artista.

"_Mira y te mato_".

—Uhm…no lo sé…estoy debatiéndome hace un buen rato con esa pregunta —agregó el de cabellos negros, tomando la botella de perfume para jugar con esta en sus manos, sin haber dado muestras de caer en la carnada puesta por el más chico.

—Tal vez unos siete u ocho —comentó con tono informal Deidara, desde el otro lado, mientras analizaba una fragancia cítrica, intentando calmar la palpitante ira que le había producido al ver a ese enano mostrarle las piernas a Madara.

¡Porque eso había hecho, con un…! ¡_Agh_! ¡Qué triste que la gente se vendiera por dinero!

La sociedad nudista de estos días, ¡eso era lo que le tenía tan alterado!

Alois ignoró de nuevo al Universitario, con su atención única y exclusivamente clavada en el Uchiha, que era quien le interesaba.

—Tengo catorce años~…—ronroneó, echándose un poco hacia atrás aún con las piernas cruzadas.

Huh, pues qué bonita educación habrá tenido para comportarse así a los catorce. Increíble que con catorce…ese puberto…. El de larga cabellera rubia dejo a un lado el perfume cítrico, recordando que en realidad esos olores no le agradaban.

— ¿Catorce? Vaya, pero que joven~…—la mirada del mayor brilló, muy divertido con aquello. No era usual que un lindo jovencito con ese aspecto le coqueteara de forma tan obvia y palpable; y mucho menos que Deidara fingiera que en verdad le importaba comprar algo de esa tienda. Sus ideas siempre eran geniales, sabía que su antojo por parar en el centro comercial sin razón sería recompensado.

Y allí estaba.

—Catorce no parece ser muy joven —sonrió y deslizó lentamente la lengua por su labio inferior, dejando una húmeda estela brillante por estos—. Te sorprendería enterarte de todo lo que sabe alguien de mi edad…o bueno —se inclinó un poco hacia atrás y los shorts se ciñeron a sus piernas—. …quizá solo yo~…

— ¡Catorce, vaya! —Interrumpió Deidara de repente, acercándose hacia donde ambos se encontraban mientras hablaba en tono casual—. ¿Y dejan que estés aquí en lugar de estudiando, uhn? —preguntó con repentina voz amigable, totalmente impropia de él—. ¿En qué estás…Kínder Garden tal vez, uhn? —cuestionó, mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello, mirándolo—. Pero claro que sí, de lo contrario no usarías unos shorts que es obvio no te quedan desde los cuatro, uhn. Escuché que regalan ropa de caridad a unas calles…por si te interesa.

Madara alzó ambas cejas y Alois las frunció. Seguir ignorando a ese sujeto sería imposible, por lo que veía. Mejor solo encargarse de él. Se bajó del mostrador de un salto.

—Si tengo catorce, es imposible que esté en kínder Garden —le dirigió una mirada aburrida y poco amable, mientras Deidara le dirigía una exactamente igual. _Aquello era guerra_—. Aunque puedo entender que no comprendas algo tan básico~.

—Uno nunca sabe, uhn. Podrías ser retrasado~ —agregó el Universitario sin piedad alguna, y el Uchiha hubo de morderse el interior de las mejillas. Amaba cuando el rubio se ponía en ese plan, era simplemente todo un espectáculo para sus ojos verlo hacer _eso_.

Alois le miró mal de nuevo, clavando las uñas en las palmas de sus manos. _Maldito rubio entrometido_.

— Bueno…en fin, catorce ¿Y ya trabajas? Vaya…que emprendedor —le alagó el Uchiha al notar cómo mirada al de cabello largo, causando que el rubio menor le sonriera. Deidara rodó los ojos. Ya, ¿y eso qué? Él trabajaba medio tiempo antes de conocerlo y ahora no lo dejaba ocupar su tiempo libre. De no ser por el Uchiha, seguiría laborando y estudiando a la vez. ¿Dónde estaba esa actitud cuando prácticamente sobornó a su jefe para que lo despidiera de la cafetería? ¡Entonces no hubo un "qué emprendedor" para sí! Hmpf, imbécil.

—Si ya terminaste con tu charla, ¿podrías comprar el perfume para podernos ir, uhn? —preguntó este de inmediato, mirando a Madara con impaciencia obvia, antes de que el Trancy pudiera siquiera responder al alago recibido.

—Pero aun no lo comparo con otros —se explicó Madara encogiéndose de hombros. Deidara se mordió la lengua.

— ¡Solo compra el maldito perfume de una vez, uhn! —le apuró, de mala gana.

— ¿Siempre te habla así? —Interrumpió de repente el chico, poniendo voz dulce—. Tsk —chasqueó la lengua, llevándose las manos a la cintura mientras giraba alrededor de ambos, más específicamente rodeando a Madara—. Tu amigo es muy gruñón —comentó, y Deidara casi juró que Alois sonrió al oírlo decir "amigo"—. Deberías conseguirte una novia —agregó, pasando frente al otro de ojos azules antes de ir a pavonearse de nuevo con el Uchiha.

_Deberías conseguirte una novia_, bla, ¡bla! El tendría que conseguirse un ojo y dientes nuevos si seguía en ese plan idiota. Y Madara tendría que comprarse un departamento nuevo porque definitivamente le echaría de ese. ¡No había necesidad de seguir siendo tan educado! ¡Que pagara el jodido articulo y listo!

_Demonios_.

—Deidara me maltrata todo el tiempo~…—dramatizó el muy sínico, soltando un profundo suspiro. ¡Ahora se quejaba, claro, por supuesto! Gruñó entre dientes, antes de ver a una empleada más salir de la parte de atrás de la tienda.

Tenía el largo cabello trenzado y un uniforme que también parecía combinar con todo allí dentro. No tenía ningún gafete, a diferencia de Thompson —quien no había despegado los ojos de Alois ni un minuto— y parecía tener un cuerpo digno de aparecer en la portada de todas las Play Boy a venir. La mujer pasó en silencio, fijándose por un momento en el rubio menor flirteando con descaro frente al Uchiha, quedándose cerca del inexpresivo empleado tras la caja registradora.

Era obvio quien se encargaba de conseguir los clientes en esa tienda.

—Pues que cruel. _Yo jamás haría eso_ —comentó el Trancy, riendo coquetamente, antes de parecer caer en cuenta de la presencia femenina—. Hannah, ¿acaso no crees que el nuevo perfume queda espléndido en _Madara_? —se regodeó al llamarlo por su nombre de pila, sintiendo un cosquilleo exquisito al pronunciarlo. Miró hacia la mujer, quien le regresó la mirada enseguida.

Deidara casi juró verlos intercambiar una conversación con solo verse. Y por un momento, la tal Hannah no pareció para nada contenta con la venta que estaba realizando el rubio.

Mucho menos el cliente que había conseguido.

—Por supuesto que sí —concedió la de labios púrpura luego de un corto silencio, sin agregar nada más. El de ojos azules rió y asintió un par de veces, girando de nuevo hacia el Uchiha.

—Estoy seguro de que si Claude estuviera aquí estaría de acuerdo conmigo —comentó más para sí mismo que para los que estaban a su alrededor. Hizo gesto pensativo por un segundo—. Hannah, ¿acaso no dijo que se tomaría solo unos días de descanso? No ha regresado en dos semanas…

La de largo cabello curvó los labios hacia arriba muy sutilmente.

—Tal vez se perdió regresando, o decidió descansar por más tiempo, danna-sama.

_O tal vez no._

—Sí, puede ser, como sea —agitó una mano, restándole importancia. Porque todo lo que le importaba hora estaba frente a sí y vestía un caro traje y tenía una mirada que extrañamente le encantaba. Para entonces el susodicho se paseaba por el lugar, destapando los perfumes, comparándolos tranquilamente. Notó como su "compañero" tenía intención de ir hacia él, seguramente a picarlo de nuevo para que se fueran.

Se interpuso en su camino sin problema, sonriéndole.

—Me gusta tú cabello, nunca había visto un rubio tinturado tan real, y esas extensiones~…—silbó, denotando impresión—. Deben ser algo incomodas, ¿Cómo haces cuando sientes calor? Seguro debe estresarte mantenerlo.

El tic facial casi regresó.

—No son extensiones, uhn. Tampoco es tinturado…a diferencia de otros, no necesito de eso —puntualizó con los ojos entrecerrados, ya bastante harto de todo ello. Alzó el tono de voz—. ¿Ya comparaste lo que necesitabas, idiota, uhn? ¡Quiero irme a casa!

—Seguro, seguro, en un momento. Intento ver cuál de los perfumes daña menos el medio ambiente.

— ¡Como si eso te interesara una mierda, uhn!

Alois rió ante la actitud del mayor, mirándolo de espaldas a ellos. Deidara bajó la mirada hacia el "enano", nada feliz con esas risitas tontas.

—Me pregunto si será soltero…—susurró el chico, casi para sí mismo.

—Me pregunto si querrás un golpe, uhn.

El aludido alzó los ojos hacia Deidara al oírlo, aunque este no le veía de regreso. Aun tenía los ojos fijos en Madara.

— ¿Uh?

—Ya me oíste, uhn.

Porque, había tenido suficiente de ese chico y su short corto, sus piernas al descubierto y sus estúpidos coqueteos con el Uchiha. Porque realmente odiaba salir con él y hacer cualquier cosa, y por sobre todo _odiaba_ que lograra hacerlo arder en cel~…tosió, casi atorándose al pensar esa palabra. Bufó y dio la espalda, yendo hacia otra esquina del mostrador.

_Ni muerto le daría ese gusto_.

Mientras caminaba hacia la tal Hannah, escuchó que la tapa del perfume que Alois había puesto en Madara caer al suelo. El menor se agachó un segundo y Deidara pudo presenciar enseguida cómo todas las miradas de los demás trabajadores se posaban en Alois. El Universitario alzó una ceja; casi podría jurar que de repente sentía una connotación sexual en el ambiente. Miró un segundo a la mujer nombrada como "Hannah" hacía un rato. ¡Qué demonios…! ¿Incluso ella…? ¡Y con qué descaro! Por favor, el niñato solo se había arrodillado, no era como para que todos se lo tragaran con los…

De inmediato sus ojos se posaron en el Uchiha, quien miraba con desinterés una botella verde en ese momento. Entrecerró los ojos. Bien, al menos de esa se había salvado el muy capullo.

Bufó, de mala gana, antes de que la mujer se acercara a ofrecerle otro cítrico. No le prestó atención, aun vigilando al enano mostrón. No lograba entender que era lo que le molestaba tanto de Alois. Quizá su modo de actuar o la forma en que vestía. El cómo mostraba partes de piel con descaro o el hecho de que tocara más de la cuenta a Madara. Que le coqueteara, cuando claramente no debía hacerlo.

Tal vez era el simple hecho de que no soportara que tuviera características físicas parecidas a las suyas.

Fue entonces una cadena de idas estúpida y sin sentido, que hicieron ignición en su cabeza en dos segundos, causando una reacción en cadena en su cerebro, el cual evocó todas y cada una de las veces que el Uchiha le había mencionado lo _mucho_ que le gustaba el color de sus ojos con la combinación de su cabello rubio; sin siquiera mencionar lo poco que le importaba la diferencia de edades que ambos poseían. Fue aprisa, y cada recuerda corrió como una película antigua contra su retina, hasta que la cinta se rompió, dejándola en blanco un buen tiempo.

Si, era eso también. La maldita combinación de _todo_ eso.

_Por eso le molestaba más de la cuenta_.

Gruñó.

Por eso estaba tan jodidamente celoso de ese niñito rubio muestra-piernas.

_Increíble. _

—Listo, compraré el primero —comentó Madara, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Miró hacia donde estaba, viéndolo pasar sus dedos de forma despreocupada sobre su billetera, pensando si pagar en efectivo o con tarjeta—. Lo decidí por la forma de la botella, aunque hubo un reñido concurso de características para elegir al ganador.

Deidara suspiró, viendo cerca la salida de allí, aun sin prestarle atención a Hannah. Alois se sentó de nuevo sobre el mostrador, junto a la caja registradora que atendía Thompson, quien había sido forzado a dejar de ver la suculenta delicia rubia con piernas torneadas —que eran dignas para dejar llenas de chupones—, para hacerle el recibo al Uchiha.

—Es un poco costoso~ —gorgojeó el rubio menor, poniendo el perfume en una bolsa.

Madara se encogió de hombros.

—El dinero no es problema —Deidara negó con la cabeza, incrédulo. _Cuanta humildad de su parte_—. Soy dueño de una empresa.

— ¿Una empresa, en serio? —Alois sonrió—. Debe ser…divertido trabajar allí.

Madara se encogió de hombros con tranquilidad.

—Puede decirse —divertido para él como Director y dueño. Por supuesto—. Siempre hay trabajo que hacer —sonrió de lado. Ah, qué día de compras tan productivo era ese…se estaba divirtiendo más que otras veces—. …si alguna vez quieres un trabajo de verano~…

Hubo un revuelo en la tienda enseguida. Hannah dejó de atender a Deidara y este de escucharla —o más bien, ella dejó de fingir que lo atendía y él de hacer el teatro de que le importaban los productos— al tiempo que observaban en su dirección, con el "¡No!" marcado con fiereza en los dos pares de ojos.

La mirada de Madara casi brilló.

Ah~, increíble. Deidara tendría que hacer muchos puntos con él hasta que llegara el verano si no quería que contratara a Alois en la empresa. El artista casi lo leyó en los ojos oscuros.

¡Agh, si, en verdad lo odiaba, mucho! No sentía todo lo contrario, _eso nunca_.

Odiaba a Madara, eso era seguro.

Pero…claramente no le desagradaba tanto como el tal Alois. A quien si en definitiva veía alguna vez en "Akatsuki", se aseguraría de arrancarle aquellos molestos ojos azules con que en ese momento miraba al Uchiha.

Pero claro…sería solo "porque sí".

Sin ninguna razón en concreto, _en absoluto_.

—Es un chico muy agradable, ¿no? —comentó un rato después el mayor, en lo que ambos caminaban al estacionamiento hacia su auto. Deidara apretó los labios hasta formar una fina línea con estos, crujiéndose los nudillos mientras arrastraba los pies por el asfalto, enojado—. ¿No lo crees así?...mhm~… ¿Deidara~?

— ¡En verdad dormirás en la calle hoy, uhn!

—Oh vamos, Dei —sonrió descarado al recortar su nombre —. No me des motivos para contratar a Alois de asistente.

Las rubias ceajas se fruncieron al tiempo que sus pupilas se dilataban. _No le convenía hacerlo enojar en ese instante, si tenía algo de materia gris debería tenerlo claro_. De cualquier forma, dudaba que el Trancy aceptara el trabajo si se lo ofrecía; no ahora que la mano del Universitario había quedado marcada en rojo sobre su mejilla derecha —luego de que este se le ocurriera la _encantadora_ idea de despedirse de Madara de una forma labial no aceptada bajo ningún término, logrando mandar la poca paciencia que le quedaba a Deidara a un lugar muy lejano en el cosmos—.

Alois, sentado en el mostrador y con Hannah acariciándole el rostro, sonrió.

_Bien había valido la pena ese golpe a cambio del beso._

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>: Traté de que quedara tan parecido como el original, que se borró vilmente de mi antiguo computador. Aunque si le cambié algunas cosas. Ahh~, hice lo mejor que pude. No termina de convencerme en algunas partes aunque el final me hace reír.

Ni será el único crossover. Dei en plan "no lo toques, es mío" me gusta y Alois es perfecto para cumplir con esa tarea. Pensar que el último MadaDei que escribí fue hace casi medio año me deprime, pero ¡Hey! ¡Aquí estoy otra vez!

Y Shizuko estará a salvo, para quienes lo dudaban.


End file.
